The espada guards of hogwarts
by Deamonslayer576
Summary: Harry is starting his fith year and Dumbeldore has hired some extra help. With Ichigo and some of the espada there as guards how will the school year of Hogwarts be affected. Read and find out.
1. A talk on the train ride

**Alright people this is my first crossover so be easy on me and I will not be following the exact Harry Potter storyline but I will try to follow it the best I can. Also I do not own harry potter or bleach.**

Harry potter made his way through the crowded corridor of the Hogwarts express following Hermione and Ron who were looking for an empty compartment. However the boy who lived was not really there at least not his mind, no harry potter was thinking back to the news that Professor Dumbledore had told them all at the last orders meeting.

_Flashback_

"_Everyone I have an announcement to make" The room went quite to listen to Dumbledore. "I have called in a favor form an old acquaintance of mine and he is sending one of his friends and some of his men here to help protect Hogwarts" A bit of an uproar started about bringing strangers into the issues of Hogwarts. The yelling continued until Lupin got everyone's attention._

"_Professor first I do not agree bringing in strangers that probably have no idea what they are doing here to Hogwarts and second another issue is that if they are coming to be guards of some sort the ministry will not allow it and do something to stop them"_

"_Thank you Lupin for expressing your concerns firstly the part about the ministry interfering will be taken care of as I have a cover story prepared to help make sure that the leader and his men can stay. And the other reason about not knowing what they are doing is easily resolved as the person I have contacted told me that all these men are ready for any battle and have the power to back it up"_

_Professor McGonagall was the next to voice her opinion. "Albus my main concern is for the students are you sure that these men are trustworthy enough that they will not harm the student instead of protect them?" Dumbledore sighed before continuing._

"_Everyone the man I contacted is an old friend of mine and I trust him very deeply as he has saved my life before and he has assured me that the students will be safe" After a bit more yelling and convincing everyone was alright with it and harry and some of the others left to finish packing for Hogwarts._

_End flashback_

"Harry, Harry, HARRY" Harry was pulled out his though by a screaming Ron in his face. "Blimey Harry are you even listening to us at all"

"No sorry Ron what where you saying" Ron sighed giving harry a bit of an annoyed look, just as he was about to continue Hermione interrupted. "There are no more empty compartments but there's only one person in that one lets go ask if we can sit there"

Harry looked into the compartment to see a guy sitting by the window with his hood up. Hermione opened the compartment door and poked her head in. "Um excuse me" The man looked up and his hood fell back revealing a mop of bright orange hair even brighter then Ron's. "Um everywhere else is full so do you mind if we sit here?"

The guy gave Hermione a smile before nodding. "Sure come in I don't mind plus its kinda boring all by myself" When the guy talked he had a light accent but harry couldn't place it as they all made their way into the compartment and all sat across form the orange headed guy.

It was silent for a few minutes before Hermione finally broke the silence. "Well my mane is Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasley and Harry… Potter" They all waited for the guy to jump up and gasp at the name of the famous boy who lived.

"Nice to meet you my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, but I guess since your English I should say Ichigo Kurosaki" They all seemed to relax since he didn't react. Hermione seemed to light up in happiness. "So are you a transfer or something, I heard your accent but I wasn't sure what it was" The guy now named Ichigo gave a light chuckle at Hermione's expression.

"I'm from Japan and I guess you could call me a transfer in some ways" Ichigo leaned back in his seat running and hand through his hair making it stand on end. "So do you do magic differently in Japan, Do you used wands as well, Are there other transfers coming besides you, is your hair color natural"

Hermione took a deep breath to continue but was stopped with a hand from Ichigo. "Okay one question at a time first yes this is my natural hair color and no we don't do magic like yours back home, we do something much more powerful and no we don't use wands"

"What do mean more powerful and if you don't use wands what do you use" Hermione was obviously going to try to get every bit of information out of this guy she could. "We don't use wands since we don't use your weak magic we use our hands or we use these" Ichigo stood up and reached up into the luggage storage racks where he pulled down a…

"Blimey mate is that a sword" Ron spoke for the first time since they entered the compartment. His eyes where as big as saucers as he took in the size of massive blade covered in bandages that looked a lot like an oversized kitchen cleaver. "Yes it is a sword and my swords name is Zangetsu. From what I heard, kind of like your wands chose you our swords have souls that choose us"

Ron seemed to snap out of his trance as he looked up at Ichigo. "Hey mate do you think I could try holding it" Ichigo gave him a bit of a look before handing it over to Ron, "If you think you can hold him up be my guest" Ichigo let go of the handle leaving Ron to hold all the weight and Ron was down on the ground the next second.

"Blimey how do you carry this thing it weighs like a ton" Hermione got up and grabbed the handle. "Really Ronald it can't be that heavy" Hermione went to pull and grunted trying again they both barely got it an inch above the floor.

"Hey Harry mate come help us with this thing" Harry bent down and all together when the pulled they managed to lift it a total of two inches off the floor of the compartment. Ichigo was snickering in his seat looking at them.

"I told you guys you wouldn't be able to lift it" Ichigo walked over and lifted it with one hand over his shoulder like it weighed no more than a feather. Panting the golden trio pulled themselves up onto their seats again trying to catch their breath.

"That piece of metal weighs more than it looks" Sitting back down Ichigo started to twirl his sword around in his hands. "So at your school you fight using swords" "Yep we also use Kido which I guess you could say is a very powerful version of your magic and is not to be used without caution. Some of us can use Cero but you have to be a certain way to be able to use it"

Hermione cleared her throat before continuing to drag information out of poor Ichigo. "So Ichigo you never told us if there are anymore transfers coming with you" Putting his sword back up in the luggage storage Ichigo sat down before answering Hermione.

"Yeah two of my guys are here as well but one of them didn't want to ride on the train so the other one went with him to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble" Hermione looked confused for one time in her life not understanding what Ichigo said.

"But if they're not on the train then how are they getting to Hogwarts" Ichigo looked out the window and said "Well right now their running alongside the train since Grimmjow wanted a little more freedom"

"WHAT! But that's impossible it's not humanly possible to run alongside this train" Ichigo gave Hermione a smirk before pointing to the window. "Well if you don't believe me then go see for yourself if I'm lying or not"

Ron rushed to the window and looked outside after a second his eyes widened in disbelief. "Hermione you're not going to believe this but there are two guys in white running beside the train" Hermione along with Harry rushed to the window and gasped as they looked out. Every now and then you would see the vague blurs of two guys in white running along the hills beside the train.

Hermione sat back down in shock trying to run the numbers and think of muscle charts that would explain the ability that the two guys outside where displaying. "Hey Granger was it, if it makes you feel any better their using a technique called Sonido that allows them to run at crazy fast speeds, I can use a similar technique myself"

That seemed to calm down Hermione now that she knew it was some sort of spell and not something that those guys could do naturally. The intercom went off telling all the students that they were approaching Hogwarts and should change into their robes.

Ichigo left after he told them that he had to check on the other transfers he came back a minute later to grab his sword. "Well it was nice to meet you all but I have to go know so I will see you all at the feast tonight alright" Securing his sword over his shoulder he gave them a smile and disappeared before their eyes.

"What was that he just disappeared" Ron was trying to wrap his head around all of it but was sadly failing. "It must have been that technique that he told us about" The train stopped and the golden trio got out trying to push through the crowded train hallway.

When they finally got off the train they saw Neville and Luna sitting in a carriage waiting for them. "Hey guys we looked for you in the train but couldn't find you" "Hi Neville, you wouldn't believe the guy we met on the train"

"Who was it?" "He was a transfer or something named chigo and he had the biggest ass swords that I have ever seen I mean when I tried to pick it up it pulled me right to the ground" Hermione looked at Ron a bit of anger in her face. "Ronald watch your language. But yes he did have a big sword and he even called our magic weak and said that they use something much more powerful in Japan"

"Wow that's incredible was there anything else Harry" "Well when we looked out the window there where these two guys running along the hills beside the train" Neville turned white. "Hey I think I may have seen them but I just thought that my eyes were playing tricks in me but there really where people out there"

They made their way up to the castle in the carriage that Harry noticed where being pulled by weird skeletal horse things but his mind was still mostly on Dumbledore announcement at the last meeting. When they finally got up to the castle and made their way into the great hall splitting up from Luna to sit at the Gryffindor table.

They watched as the hat sang its song and all the first years where sorted. After the last first year was sorted the feast began and as they were eating Hermione pointed out something. "Well I guess we get to hear what sort of cover story Dumbledore came up with to hide the guards that he hired" Yeah it should be interesting to hear what he came up with"

Ron dug into another pudding as the desert was served. "Hey guys have you seen Ichigo anywhere" Harry and Ron looked around the hall but the only orange hair that they could see was from Ron's family and a couple of the other students.

"No I don't see him anywhere do you Ron?" "No mate I wonder where he is" The dishes where cleared away and Dumbledore made his way to the pedestal at the front of the great hall.

"Alright now that we have all filled out stomachs with another wonderful feast I have news for everyone. Firstly we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher Mrs. Dolores Umbridge" The hall clapped politely and Ron almost barfed up his whole meal after seeing the hideous toad like woman in the most awful fluffy pink outfit.

"And now I am pleased to say that we have some people here visiting from very far away that will be staying with us for the rest of the year" Ron leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear. "Well here goes the cover story" Hermione shushed them with a wave of her hand and a glare in their direction.

"An old friend of mine has sent out one of old students and friend along with some of his men here to Hogwarts to learn of how we use magic here as they use something very different where they are from. They are also soldiers in their home and will be doing security as they learn about the creatures here as well. Now I introduce to you all the way from Japan their leader mister Ichigo Kurosaki"

A man in a black robe and bright orange hair with a sword strapped to his back walked out from behind the teachers table up to Dumbledore. "Thank you headmaster" As Ichigo looked over the table he caught site of many shocked faces but the most shocked faces of all where of a certain golden trio.

_**Alright my first ever crossover, I've been reading a lot and I mean a lot of Harry Potter/Bleach crossovers and this one has been floating around my head awhile so I decided to write it out, I hope that you all like it and I will try to update as much I can but what I would really like is if you could review and give me some encouragement and ideas. So until the next chapter please review.**_


	2. A speach of death and new meetings

Ichigo looked out at all the shocked faces of the students and the faces of the golden trio where the most priceless of all.

"Well its nice to be here and I will say that it is very different from Japan. My other two men that are here with me could not be here right at this moment as they had other things to take care of, and speaking of my men I ask that if you see them you stay out of their way and do not disturb them as and could accidentally hurt you before they even realized that you were not an enemy. If you are wondering how you will recognize my men I'm just going to say that you will know when you see them since they are very easy to tell apart but that is only if you see them and if you do again please try to keep your distance. Aside from that me and my men are very interested to learn about your country's magic and creatures and look forward to our time here thank you."

Ichigo turned and with a wave vanished in a blur. "Well that was mister Ichigo Kurosaki now on with other business the quidditch-" "Hehem" Dumbledore stopped as professor Umbridge stood and walked to the front of the great hall. She started a long speech but the golden trio where not even paying attention because they preoccupied with whispering to each other about the mystery that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Bloody hell that Ichigo guy is the leader of some group of guards" The twins leaned into Ron squishing him in the proses of trying to get into the conversation. "Hey little brother do you know who that bloke was" George or Fred said, they could never tell them apart. "Yeah little brother he sure is strange do you know anything about him."

Ron was pale as a ghost as he ran what Ichigo had said threw his head about his men accidentally hurting them before they even realized it, luckily for Ron Hermione took over with the information. "Yes that was the guy that we sat with on the train but we thought that he was a transfer of some sort not the leader of a group of guards I mean he doesn't look much older than us how the hell is he a leader of anything"

"Um just wondering where our eyes playing tricks on us-" "Or was he carrying a massive sword on his back" After hearing the word sword Ron seemed to snap out of his daze to answer. "Yeah that was a sword we got to try holding it on the train and he makes it look like it weighs nothing but it took all three of us just to get it a couple of inches off the floor of the train compartment"

The twins snickered before turning to face Harry. "So Harry what do you think of the guy" "Yeah Harry what do you think of him" Harry thought back to the train ride, to the two men running beside the train and Ichigo being able to disappear in the blink of an eye. Also his incredible strength and just the fact that the guy carries around a huge sword was something to think about. But it wasn't just all those things that got Harry's attention, no it was the strange power that seemed to flow off of him in waves.

Harry had not said anything to the others since they didn't seem to be able to feel it or have any clue of the amount of power that Ichigo contained and Harry suspected that he was only feeling a tiny portion of the real power that Ichigo contained inside of him.

"I still don't know what to make of the guy but I don't completely trust him yet even if Dumbledore hired them and trust them I just have a weird feeling about that Ichigo guy and I don't like it" They where about to continue when people around them started to clap.

Realizing that the horribly long speech Umbridge had given was over they all started to stand. "Hey um did any of you catch what the hell she said" Ron turned to Hermione her being that only person who had even stood a chance of understanding what the woman had said. "Well to sum it up she basically said that the ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts and they don't want us doing any magic"

With that they all started to make their way up to the common room but seeing as they had left later then everyone else they didn't hear the password. So as the twins and golden trio stood outside the fat lady's painting trying to figure out what the password was they saw Neville run up looking rather happy.

"Harry I'll finally remember the password this year its mimbulus mimbletonia" the painting swung open allowing everyone inside and as they walked in it did not go unnoticed all the stares that where directed their way. Harry made his way over to some of the other gryfindors with Hermione and Ron behind them.

"So how was your Summer?" "Well it was better then Seamus's that's for sure" Harry looked over at Seamus who was glaring at him. "What was so bad about your summer Seamus?" "Mi mum almost didn't let me come back to Hogwarts because of you"

"What, why would she do that?"

"The daily prophet is saying things all about how you and Dumbledore are nutters" Seamus was red in the face staring at Harry. "Well then I guess you should read the prophet just like your stupid mother it should tell you everything that you need to know"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY" Seamus charged at Harry fist at the ready when suddenly weird glowing yellow ropes came out of nowhere and wrapped around Seamus making him fall unable to move.

"Man you guys are really loud and I also thought that you where not supposed to hurt fellow students or has that rule gone out the window since I was in high school" Everyone in the common room turned shocked to see Ichigo crouched at the window ledge his sword swung over his back and a smirk on his face. He jumped into the common room walking over to Seamus and every step that he took into the room everyone else took a step back in fear.

Seamus was lying on the ground still struggling at the weird bonds that surrounded him. Ichigo walked over and picked him up by the collar of his robes setting his down on the couch. "Now does somebody want to tell me what all of the yelling was about?"

Seamus was the first to get his tongue back. "He criticized my mother and was spouting off lies about you-know-who" Ichigo turned to Harry waiting for his reply. "I was not telling lies you-know-who is back and Cedric is dead because of him but nobody believes it"

"So you where yelling about a dead boy how stupid" Ichigo turned to leave before Harry found his voice again. "How can you say that! You don't know what it feels like to see someone you know die right in front of you eyes"

Ichigo froze in his spot turning slowly his face a perfect emotionless mask. "You think that you know what its like to see death? You know nothing about it" Harry went to contradict him but Ichigo put a hand up silencing him.

"You have no idea what its like, you've felt like you are so scarred since you've seen one person die and you think that I don't have the right to say how I can understand. Well let me tell you this, I have seen thousands of men die in front of my eyes, my friends slaughtered and tortured right in front of me. I have seen a war that makes this little war of your look like a day at the park, your powerful lord Voldemort would not last two seconds in the war that me and all my friends spent almost a year fighting. A year of non stop blood and torture I myself have even felt death by one of my men when he was still an enemy but was lucky enough to be healed and brought back to life before I was to far gone. I was the reason that my mother is dead, I woke up one day with her body covered in blood on top of me trying to protect me. So you can't tell me that I don't know what death feels like."

With those last words Ichigo snapped his fingers and jumped out the window into the darkness. The golden ropes around Seamus disappeared but nobody moved, the twins didn't even say a joke to lighten the mood. Hearing what Ichigo had just said had silenced them all, they stood like that for five minutes before they all started to move again but mostly just to leave for their rooms and go to bed.

When Ron and Harry entered the bedroom where they would all be sleeping for the next year they just got ready for bed and went straight to sleep not wanting to get into any more arguments and risk having to face an angry Ichigo again.

The next morning as the golden trio made their way down to the great hall and sat down at the table their minds where still on what Ichigo had said about having to see so many deaths of his friends and comrades. For once Ron was not stuffing his face full of food instead just choosing to pick at his food slowly.

"Well since nobody else wants to say it I'm going to , what do you think a guy as young as Ichigo got involved in to see so many deaths in his life" Hermione waited for their answer and after realizing that she wasn't going to get one decided to move on to a new topic. "Hey did you guys see those weird rope things that Ichigo used to tie up Seamus cause I've never seen anything like it before"

"You're right Hermione do you think he would teach us how to do it so we could use it on that git Malfoy?" The golden trio couldn't help but giggle a bit at the image of Malfoy tied up and hanging from the top of one of the towers. "Well I doubt that he would teach us"

"Why would you say that Harry we haven't even asked him and he never said anything about not teaching anyone?"

"I know Ron but I just don't think that he would teach us plus what I felt from those ropes it was not any type of magic that I have felt before and what I did feel from it was really strong and dangerous" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with confusion written all over their faces. "What do you mean you felt it I didn't feel anything like that at all?"

Harry realized the slip up in telling his friends he had felt something when he knew that they had not felt anything. "Oh its nothing just forget that I said anything" Hermione was about to push for information when a piece of paper was pushed in front of her face. "Here are you're schedules don't loose them"

Ron let out a groan at seeing the list of classes they had for that day. "Double potions with Snape then divination and Care of magical creatures. Why is my life so horrible" Hermione sighed. "Now Ronald its not that bad you like care of magical creatures don't you?"

"Yeah I guess so, but its not that I'm worried about its double potions with Snape and the stupid Slytherins that have got me upset" With a sigh they all got up Ron shoving an extra piece of toast in his mouth for the trip and ran back to the common room to grab their bags before heading down to the cold dingy dungeon.

**Time skip to the end of the day and the class from care of magical creatures are heading back up to the castle.**

"Oh I told you this day would be the worst I mean we have a huge essay on moonstone for Snape, a dream journal for Trelawney and now we have to draw out all those diagrams for those bowtrunckle things. I will never get all of this done I mean how can teachers expect it of us"

"Ronald I get it all done fine and if you would start on it right away and actually payed attention in class you would find that-"

"Yeah yeah Hermione we know, we know, we don't need another speech from you about how we don't do our homework like we should." The whole class was making their way up to the castle when someone pointed out that there was somebody sitting on top of the rocks that overlooked Hagrid's Hut.

"Hey Hermione it looks like somebody really is up there how do you think they managed it" Hermione was still trying to make out the figure but could still barely see it. "I don't know Ronald but I think we should stay clear of him it may be one of Ichigo's men"

"Well are you just a scared little mudblood, hey Granger" Malfoy walked up behind the golden trio sneering at them before continuing up the path. By this time you could see the figure of a man dressed in white sitting on top of one of the rocks. They still couldn't see his face but they could see his bright blue hair that seemed to stand out so much they where all trying to figure out how they had missed it.

Malfoy walked right up to the rock looking up at the man as the golden trio followed closely by Neville ran up trying to stop Malfoy before he did anything stupid, unfortunately that where not fast enough. "Hey you blue haired freak what are you doing up there"

"Looking at the view and trying to ignore stupid brats like you" The voice of the man was gruff and some of the girls shivered against their will. "Why you freak come down here and say that to my face I dare you" The laugh that came next was so bone chilling it made the entire class that had gathered around to see freeze in the spots.

"No I think that I will stay up here, you aren't even worth my time" Malfoy was red in the face now you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. "How dare you come down here you coward or I'll make you come down here"

"You think that you can make me do you" Malfoy's face had a look of absolute furry hearing the man goading him from his spot above. "Yes you're just a weak little coward you wouldn't be able to stand one minute against me looser"

"Malfoy stop it that Ichigo guy said that we would recognize his men and to leave them alone not annoy them to the point of actually wanting to kill you" Malfoy just snorted. "Him, hes just a weak looser, I could beat him any day"

"You really think so? You should have listened to the other kid you blond brat cause I was in a good mood before but now you just ruined it for me. Nobody calls me a coward and lives to get away with it" The class watched as the man stood up and jumped from is spot up on the rock. When everyone got a look at him their mouths dropped to the ground.

"OH MY GOSH! We need to get you to a doctor you need help right away" The man just smirked at Hermione. But Hermione had a good reason for wanting to take the man to the hospital he had a whole the size of a fist in his stomach area. He also had a weird piece of what looked like a jaw bone connected to the side of his face.

"Why would I need to go to a hospital I feel fine and I have a certain brat that I need to beat up" Malfoy's face was as white as a ghost as was the rest of the class as the man walked towards Malfoy and raised his fist. "You're all talk and no game you coward and I hate people like you, I could have sworn that Ichigo said that he gave a warning to all the students about us but I guess you didn't listen"

He pulled his fist back and was about an inch from hitting Malfoy's face when a blur of green shot from the sky and slammed the guy right in the back. "Grimmy! Nel was lonely when Ichigo didn't take her so Nel came to find him but found you first so Nel decided to say Hello"

The little girl now identified as Nel looked up to see all the other students staring at her in awe. "Hello there my name is Nel and this is Grimmy its nice to meet you" They all suddenly heard a noise from the ground as the guy pushed himself out of the crater in the ground that he had made throwing the little girl in the air only to be caught by Hermione.

"Hi there I'm Nel whats you're name" Hermione was still a bit startled from having a little girl fly into her arms but responded anyway. "Um my names Hermione Granger" Nel smiled and was about to talk again when the guy charged at her. "Nel I'm going to kill you for that one, why are you even here and how the hell are speaking English when you don't know a word of it"

"Aw Grimmy you're so mean. And Nel already said that she was lonely."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME GRIMMY , ITS GRIMMJOW" Nel laughed "Well I'm higher ranked then you so I can call you whatever I want and I stole a translator band from and clogs see"

Nel lifted her arm to show a silver arm band shining in the sun. "Why you little brat" Grimmjow looked about ready to charge when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Grimmjow that's enough for now its time we leave and try not to scare the students anymore then you already have"

Ichigo showed up with another guy with green eyes and weird green tattoos on his face behind him. "But Ichigo it was Nel's fault shes not even supposed to be here" Ichigo took a step forward and pushed Grimmjow towards the other guy. "Ulquiorra take care of Grimmjow for a minute, oh and Grimmjow I'll fight you later so you don't let you're anger out on the students" Ichigo walked over to the group of students.

"Nel come here, the rest of you guys you don't want to miss dinner do you?" Picking up Nel they all disappeared again like they always did. All at once everyone realized what Ichigo had said and shot off to the great hall to eat and tell all their friends what had happened. The golden trio walked more slowly to the great hall and when they got there where attacked by the twins.

"Hey is it true what everyone is saying" "Yeah did you guys really meet one of the other guards" Sitting down Hermione started to explain what had happened then just as dinner was ending there was a huge explosion that had everyone running to the windows.

In the distance was a pillar if smoke and fire, Harry turned to tell the teachers only to find that Dumbledore was already prepared to explain. "Students I ask you not to be worried Mr. Kurosaki has talked to me and him and his men are simply training. He also said that those explosion are a regular occurrence when they fight and not to worry as most of the time they are not even hurt in that attack and are only using half of their power"

Harry looked back to the smock and fire that was starting to appear everywhere thinking how the hell they did so much damage with only half of their powers. After dinner they all made their way back to the common room only to flop into bed exhausted by the days events and hopping that something like that wouldn't happen again.

_**Wow I think that this is the longest chapter that I have ever written. I hoped that you liked it and I will be trying to update again soon, I got so many reviews asking to make the second espada Ulquiorra that I couldn't have said no, but since I had already planned him as the second espada it was rather easy to work him in. Thank you to all that have reviewed and I ask and hope that you keep reviewing. Until next time.**_


	3. The final guard

The golden trio walked into the great hall for breakfast the next morning very tired and not in the best of moods. Harry had had a nightmare that night about Voldemort and had kept Ron up with all his moving around. Hermione on the other hand had been up doing homework like a good little student and trying to figure out what Ichigo had used on Seamus the night before in the common room. As they sat down Schedules started to be handed out for that day and Ron already was not up to a good start.

"Aw man we have DADA today with that weird Umbridge lady from the ministry" Ron grumbled stabbing at his food with his fork until it stated to look like a giant pile of mush.

"Honestly Ronald stop playing with your food and Umbridge may very well be a good teacher" Hermione looked up at the head table where Umbridge sat in another of her hideous pink outfits that looked like a cat had ate it and spat it back out.

"Hermione I thought you where supposed to be the smart one. It's obvious that she's going to be a horrible teacher, I mean what DADA teacher would ever wear pink like that" Ron put down his fork and turned to leave. "Hey Harry we better get up to the common room and grab our stuff or were going to be late"

"Yeah, good point lets go" Harry got up and with that the golden trio took off up the stairs to grab their things before heading down to DADA. They got there just in time grabbing seats just as the professor walked in, somehow in another pink ensemble that she must have changed into after breakfast.

"Good morning class" There was a few mumbled answers of good morning from a small portion of the class.

"Now that just won't do, together now with more enthusiasm and please respond with 'Good morning professor Umbridge'. Alright now Good morning class"

"Good morning professor Umbridge" The class chorused together like they where all back in kindergarten. Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes, Harry nodding in agreement.

"That was much better, now class wands away and quills out" She said in a sickly sweet voice that made Harry feel like he had eaten to much candy, and not even very good candy.

Umbridge took out her wand and tapped the chalkboard in front of her. The words _Defence__ Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles, _Scrawled themselves across the board in fancy cursive writing.

"Now, your study in this subject has been very fragmented by the changing of teachers every year and some teachers that where…Unfit to be teaching as well as some rather horrible half breeds" A little uproar started in the class at the comment of half-breeds.

"If your talking about Professor Lupin he was one of the best teachers we ever had" There were many agreements that came from the other students about the comment before Umbridge managed to quiet everyone down again.

"Yes but as I was saying, the ministry has constructed a new learning regimen that will make sure that you all get back up to O.L.W.S level again and have you prepared for the next year" Tapping her wand on the board again more words appeared in smooth cursive writing.

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use_

"Alright then class I would like you to copy these down and read chapter one from your textbooks, there will be no need to talk"

After copying down the notes Harry took out his book and only flipped through it a second before realizing that the book was utterly, and completely useless seeing as there was not a single thing in the book about using defensive spells.

Harry looked up to see Hermione with her hand in the air and Umbridge trying her very hardest to ignore her. After ten minutes Umbridge could not ignore Hermione anymore so turning to her with a creepy sweet smile on her face she finally acknowledged her.

"Do you have a question about the chapter dear?"

"Um no it's about the course aims"

"Well I think the aims are very clear are they not Ms…Um"

"Granger"

"Well perhaps you did not read them carefully enough" By now everyone in the room had stopped reading or had never been reading in the first place had turned to watch the showdown that was about to take place.

"No I do understand them its just that there is nothing about using defensive spells in the aims or book"

There was silence for a few minutes before the professor responded.

"Using spells? Why I don't see why there would be any reason for you to need to use defensive spells"

"So we're not going to be doing any magic?" Ron said from his place next to Harry.

"Students will raise their hands in my classroom Mr…?"

"Weasley"

"Yes, the ministry believes that if you study the theory hard enough you will succeed in the exams without any problems"

"But isn't there a practical part of the exam where you have to show what you have learned and be able to perform it" A girl from Gryfindor pointed out.

"Yes but you will be learning in a risk free way that will assure you're safety"

"But if we get attacked it won't be risk free" Harry said starting to loose his grip on his temper.

"What ever could be out there that would attacked children like yourself? I can assure you that there is nothing out there that would ever hurt you" Umbridge had her hands balled up in fists by now trying to keep her sweet voice going but was starting to fail.

"Nothing out there you say?" A new voice that no one had ever heard before come out of nowhere silencing everyone.

"Who's there, come out and show yourself" Umbridge was spinning around trying to place where the voice was coming from when a cold laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines echoed off the walls.

"If you cannot even find me, a potential threat in your own classroom then how do you expect to be able to find someone who is dangerous in the real world outside. You truly are pathetic." The voice came again, no emotion in it at all and still unable to be traced to where it came from.

"Listen here, I order you to come out and show yourself or face the consequences," Another cold laugh echoed off the walls.

"Oh and what consequences would those be" Suddenly there was a blur and at the centre of the classroom stood a man. He was dressed in some strange white outfit, similar to what the other guard had been wearing and only a shade lighter than the man's pale skin. He also had what looked like half a helmet covering a part of his head and green tattoos down the front of his face.

Harry recognized him as one of the guards that was with Ichigo when Grimmjow had tried to attack that little girl Nel but couldn't really remember his name. Harry then realized that just like the other guy he had a perfectly circular hole only his was in his throat.

Umbridge stared at the man until she managed to pull herself out of her shock and say something.

"You there, identify yourself" The man just stared at Umbridge a bored look on his face. "I said, identify yourself"

"Why would I bother telling trash like you my name when you are not even worthy to know it?" The man sighed as Umbridge's face became as red as a tomato.

"How dare you call me trash! I am from the ministry! Apologize right now and identify yourself!"

"I have never apologized to anyone once in my life so why would I to you even if you are from the ministry. Your ministry is just a bunch of trash in any regard so saying that you are from there just makes you more trash than you already are" By now Umbridge was so mad it looked like steam was coming out of her ears.

"How dare you insult the ministry! I will-" The man cut her off with a wave of his hand as he turned around to leave.

"I thought that this would be an interesting class to sit in on but I was wrong. It is not even worth one second of anybody's life" The man started to walk away not even sparing back a glance.

"Come back here this instant" Umbridge screamed, but the man just kept walking not paying any attention to her. The man was almost to the door when Umbridge lifted her wand, pointed it at him and released a spell that shocked everyone.

"IMPERIO!"

The light shot out of the wand heading straight towards the man. Some of the students tried to cry out warnings as Umbridge smiled thinking she had caught him, but the next second everyone in the room went silent as they watched what the man did.

He didn't even try to dodge but simply raised an eyebrow and help up his hand catching the spell and squeezing it in his fingers until it simply shattered. The class was silent and Umbridge looked about ready to faint.

"Is that it? Is that all you have for me?" No one moved, it was so quiet that the class could make out Madame Hooch instructing the first years how to fly outside in the courtyard.

"That's it? To bad, well now it's my turn" The man turned and pointed his finger at Umbridge. A green orb of light started to form and an incredible pressure appeared that made almost everyone collapse onto his or her desks.

The man then released the orb having it fly not an inch from Umbridge's face and smash into the back wall. When the dust cleared everyone turned to see a massive hole that took up almost the entire wall and they could even see Madame Hooch bringing the first years back down to the ground after the explosion. Turning back the man simply put his hand back in his pocket and walked to the door but stopped and said over his shoulder to a stunned Class and teacher.

"That was only a fraction of my power and not very much all the same. If any of you can even come close to that amount of power then you may not be trash after all. Also, even though you do not deserve it, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer" And with another blur he was gone.

The bell rang in the distance. The students grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room as fast as they could to the great hall for dinner. As the golden trio sat down for lunch the twins came over slinging their arms over Ron's shoulders.

"So Ronykins did anything happen in class today?"

"Have another encounter with hose strange guards?"

"You two stop pestering Ronald but if you must know we met another one of the guards in DADA" The twins jumped on Ron and somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the space between Ron and Hermione.

"Really? Was it the same one or different?"

"Cause we've been trying to find that Ichigo guy and talk to him about those awesome powers that he showed" The twins finishing each other sentences was starting to make Harry dizzy.

"Oh you guys would have loved this guy he totally trash talked Umbridge and the ministry. Umbridge was so mad I swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears" Ron was trying to hold in his laughter after thinking back at the expression Umbridge had on her face at the time.

"No fair you guys-"

"Get all of the-"

"Fun"

"All of you be careful about what you say about the ministry. But Ron is correct about what he said and then the guy caught an Unforgivable curse in his hand without so much as a blink and crushed it like a bug" Hermione was still trying to figure out how he had done it but was drawing up blank.

"Wow, anything else-" The twins where interrupted by a shriek that sounded only enough like the shriek Umbridge had given in her class. Almost half of the hall, including most of the teachers, ran out the doors to see Professor Umbridge having a confrontation with Ichigo on the front steps.

"I demand that you have more control over your men and have that Ulquiorra person punished for his disruption in my class, as well as insulting the ministry!" Umbridge walked up another step trying to make herself seem taller but was failing quiet misarable considering Ichigo towered over her a over six feet in height.

Ichigo just looked at her with an expression that seemed like he couldn't care less about what she was saying and wished he were back asleep in bed.

"Professor please listen, although they are my men they still have their own free will and may do what they want. As for punishing Ulquiorra I will find something for him to do so do not concern yourself with him, now if you will excuse me." With that Ichigo turned and walked away and after a couple of steps disappeared in a blur.

Umbridge mustered as much dignity as she could and stomped off to her office, nose in the air determined to find something about these guards that would force them to leave. After she left the teachers ushered the students back into the great hall to finish dinner before heading up for the night.

Back in their seats Hermione came up with an interesting idea to get some more information on the guards and their different powers.

"Hey guys why don't we ask if the guards will perform a demonstration of some sort to show us the different type of powers they have. I mean you have to be curious about this as well since they are showing abilities that should be impossible" Hermione looked around the table seeing the enthusiastic nods from the other boys.

"Alright lets go ask Dumbledore right now" With nods and a little push from the twins the golden trio walked up to the head table and stood in front of Dumbledore waiting for him to finish his talk with Snape before telling him their idea.

"Um professor we where wondering if perhaps you could ask the guards to give us a demonstration of their powers since from what we have seen, are nothing like our own" Harry finished speaking and waited for the headmaster to reply.

"A very interesting point you make about their different powers. Very well I will talk with Mr. Kurosaki about a demonstration tonight and have your answer by tomorrow" With a wave of his hand Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the Great hall robes billowing behind him.

The golden trio returned to their table where the twins where waiting almost bouncing in their seats from the excitement of hearing the answer.

"Well what did-"

"Professor Dumbledore-"

"Say" They finished together leaning for ward in their seats.

"He said that he would ask them and tell us by tomorrow" The twins gave a yell and high fived each other.

"Well this should be-"

"An interesting experience-"

"Indeed"

_**With Ichigo**_

_**(By the way **"Blah, blah"** Means their talking in Japanese)**_

Ichigo walked up to the portrait of a young Japanese girl in a white kimono sitting in a cherry blossom tree. She waved at him as he approached in greeting.

"_Hello Ichigo"_

"_Hello Yumi how are you?"_

"_Oh I'm good, Masters Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are already inside waiting"_

"_Thank you, Soul society"_

Yumi smiled before moving aside to let Ichigo inside his temporary home for the year.

The room looked like a traditional style Japanese home with Shōji walls and Tatami mats all over the floor. There was a small living room that connected to a tiny kitchen and three doors that led off to three different rooms. Nel had insisted in sleeping with Ichigo in his room saying that she got scared when she wasn't with him.

Walking inside Ichigo saw Grimmjow sitting in one of the windows at the top of the tower and Ulquiorra reading one of the many books that had come with the room.

"_Hey is Nel here?"_ Ulquiorra didn't even look up from is book as Grimmjow turned from the window to answer. But before he could even open his mouth the painting opened again and Nel came flying into the room crashing into the wall.

"_HI ICHIGO! Nel was looking around the castle and saying hi to all the paintings"_ Ichigo sighed at Nel as she continued to blabber on about all the different paintings that she met. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this little bundle of hyperness was also the former third espada.

"_Hey Ulquiorra I got a complaint from that toad woman that you disturbed her class. Would this have anything to do with the giant hole in the wall and the spike in spiritual pressure that I felt earlier today" _Ulquiorra just turned to the next page in his book.

"_Perhaps"_

"_Well she asked that I give you a punishment and I can only think of one thing that would actually bother you. So Ulquiorra as your punishment you have to baby-sit Nel for the week. Take her everywhere you go and keep her out of trouble"_

Grimmjow howled with laughter and almost fell off his spot by the window. Nel simply launched herself at Ulquiorra, who had seemed to go paler than usual, and started bouncing around him yelling about all the fun they where going to have together.

"_I think I will go do a run of the castle to make sure nothing has happened"_ Standing up Ulquiorra walked to the portrait hole as Grimmjow called after him.

"_Hey don't forget Nel!" _Ulquiorra simply shot a small Cero at Grimmjow's head barely missing it by a centimetre, and grabbing Nel in his arms walked out of the Portrait hole into the school.

"_Nice one Ichigo I think that is the best thing that you could have possibly done to him"_ Grimmjow was still trying to get control of his laughter when there was a knock at the portrait and the voice of Yumi echoed through the room.

"_Masters the headmaster is here to see you"_

"_Let him in Yumi"_

The portrait swung open to reveal Dumbledore clad in his long purple robes.

"So professor what would you like" Ichigo dropped down into one of the chairs and signalled for Grimmjow to come down from the window.

"Well some of the students have asked that you give a demonstration of you powers since many of them have never seen anything like them before"

"Well I have no problem with it, we would have to limit it to only using half of our powers and no release forms but I think we can do it. Me and Ulquiorra will hold up shields around the students just in case."

The headmaster clapped his hands together and smiled at them.

"Wonderful I will inform the students in the morning and cancel the afternoon classes so that all the students and teachers may see the show. I ask that you try to keep the bloodshed to a minimal as most of the students do not have a strong stomach for blood and guts."

"Very well I will see to it that it does not get too bloody" Dumbledore turned to leave before turning back with a small smile on his lips.

"I am curious I heard you tell Umbridge that you would punish one of your men. What exactly did you give him as a punishment?"

"I told him he had to baby-sit Nel for a week"

With a nod of his head Dumbledore turned and left leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone again.

"_So Grimmjow how do you feel about having a little spar with Nel for the students"_

Grimmjow grinned like a cat that just got its milk.

_"Hell yeah am I up for it!"_

Ichigo just laughed as he left to find Nel and Ulquiorra to tell them.

_**Yay another chapter done, I am so sorry that it took so long to update but I have been really busy but now with summer I can update more often. I am also shocked by the number of reviews that I have gotten for this story and I just want to say thanks to everyone. Now since I got a review asking if this is a Yaoi and I just want to say NO it is not.**_

_**IMPROTANTE PLEASE READ: I am looking for a Beta to help me with this story and also help suggest ideas. I have an idea as to what I'm going to do with this story but I am still open to any ideas if people have them. So if you are interested in being my Beta or just have an idea for the story pleas PM me and let me know.**_


	4. A show to remember

That day was one of the rarest days in the history of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. What made if such a rare day? Well in the history classroom of Hogwarts where the most boring teacher of a ghost taught, nobody was asleep! It was truly a sight to behold, since that ghost's voice could make even an exciting lesson into the most boring lecture that could put anyone to sleep.

But on this day everyone was awake and aware even a certain Ronald Weasley who was probably the worst of all of them. Why was a simple reason, it was because of the announcement that Dumbledore had made that morning at breakfast.

_Flashback_

_It was nearing the end of breakfast when the headmaster stood up and made his way to the front of the great hall. The hall fell silent as he raised his hand and began to make his speech._

"_Yesterday a group of students asked me for something that I was very happy to try and get. Some of you have seen the strange powers that Mr. Kurosaki and his men have exhibited, and this group of students was curious and wished to see a demonstration. Last night I discussed it with Mr. Kurosaki and he has agreed to put on a small show of their different powers."_

_Whispers started to circulate around the great hall about all the different possibilities of powers and the powers that some people had already seen. Professor Dumbledore raised his hand again for silence and waited for the hall to quiet down before continuing._

"_Yes, Yes I know that many of you are very curious, which is why all afternoon classes have been cancelled so that all students and teachers may have the opportunity to learn about these different powers."_

_End Flashback_

After the announcement about the demonstration no one had wanted to eat anymore and had flown out of the great hall to their classes. Teachers had hardly been able to keep control of their classes in all the excitement, which is where it leaves us off at History again.

History was the last class of the day before everyone could leave to the quiditch field where the demonstration would be taking place, and everyone was literally bouncing in their seats. Finally the clock chimed in the distance and all the students as well the teachers pushed and shoved their way to the quiditch stands hoping to get a good spot to watch from.

Ichigo was standing in front and talking to professor Dumbledore when the golden trio arrived and took their seats as close to the teachers as they could get to hear their conversations. The creepy Ulquiorra guy was on the other side of the stands by the Slytherins and the blue haired guy Grimmjow had just shown up to talk to Ichigo.

"_Hey Ichigo I know that you said that we couldn't use more than half our powers and second stage but as much as I hate to admit it I can't win unless I use more and you know it too"_ Grimmjow's face looked like he had just eaten sour lemon after admitting that he wasn't as strong as he would like to be.

"_Fine but you will have to wait until I tell you alright since it will take some time to get the barriers up strong enough that it won't affect the students and teachers"_ Said Ichigo, Grimmjow gave a nod before leaving in a blur. Just as Ichigo was about to turn back to Dumbledore Umbridge pushed her way through the crowd to where Ichigo was standing and looked up at him with one of her sickly sweet smiles.

"Mr. Kurosaki I have to say that I do not agree with this demonstration-"

"Well then it's a good thing that whether this demonstration happens or not is none of your business, this is between me and the Headmaster so I would appreciate it if you just sat back and watched the show"

"Well what happens between you two may not be my business but the safety of the students is and I do not think that this will be safe for the students to see" The golden trio rolled their eyes knowing that she didn't care about the students at all and only wanted a reason to make the guards leave.

"Then rest assure as me and one of my other men Ulquiorra Cifer which you know quite well, will be holding up barriers around everyone so that none of our powers will affect you" At that moment professor Mcgonagall chose to enter the conversation.

"Excuse me Mr. Kurosaki but if you and Mr. Cifer are not fighting the blue haired man them who is?"

"Oh that's easy to answer Nel is going to be fighting Grimmjow she just got here now" The teachers looked down and where shocked to see a young girl standing in the middle of the field across from the blue haired man.

"A CHILD! YOU ARE SENDING A CHILD UP AGAINST THAT ANIMAL! I will have you reported to the ministry for child abuse Mr. Kurosaki and have you out of here and behind bars in Azkaban before you can even think of escaping" Umbridge screeched so loud the whole school could hear her.

"I normally do not agree with Dolores, Mr. Kurosaki but I must be strict about this and stop you from abusing that child any longer" Ichigo interrupted Mcgonagall from continuing by laughing. All the teachers turned to look at him and even most of the students trying to think of what was so funny.

"A child! Wow that's a good one, Nel has never lost to Grimmjow once in her life and I don't think she is intending to do so now. Also Nel loves to fight, fight but not kill which is quite rare for someone like her"

"I do not see how you think this is funny, she is still a child and can't be more than five years of age and that's being lenient" Ichigo just continued to laugh.

"You think that Nel is only five years old! Hell Nel (Haha a rhyme) is even older than me and not just buy just a few years" Umbridge opened her mouth to contradict him but he just shut her up with a wave of his hand and turned back to the field.

"Hey Nel I'm tired of correcting these people hurry up and transform"

"Okey dokey Itsygo" With a mock salute a huge cloud of pink smoke exploded around Nel completely obscuring her from view. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what had happened to the little girl, even Professor Dumbledore was curious about what was happening.

Suddenly a big gust of wind came through blowing all the smoke away and revealing the figure inside. A gasp went through the crowd as the new Nel was revealed and what a reveal it was. There was no longer a little girl, in her place stood a woman with assets that made the girls jealous and the boys drool. Her long green hair flowed behind her in the wind revealing a big three tattooed on her back and her scared face. The silence that had come with her transformation was broken by Ichigo.

"Ladies and Gentleman I give you the true form of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" (I know it's a bit cheesy but my story) The silence and shock was so thick that you probably could have cut it with a knife as Nel looked up and waved at the crowd.

"Alright now that it has been established that I am not sending a five year old out to fight let's get this demonstration going" Ichigo then jumped out of the stands and landed on thin air, the Ulquiorra man following right behind him in the same manner.

"Bloody Hell! How is he doing that" Ron's face along with many others resembled that of a gaping fish.

"It should be impossible he didn't even use a levitation spell or even pull out a wand for that matter" Although Hermione did not exactly look like a gaping fish, she did look like a deer in the headlights with her wide eyes.

"Well that's why we are all here aren't we? To see all the different powers that these guys have and this is probably one of them. And from what we've seen so far I think that this is only the beginning of their powers" Harry was one of the only one besides the Slytherins, who were to stuck up and proper, to gape at the guards.

"Alright Ulquiorra let's get the shields up,_Dankū_" Ichigo and Ulquiorra said the Japanese incantation at the same time and a bright glowing light surrounded the two.

Suddenly what appeared to be a massive wall appeared around the stands before disappearing again leaving only Ichigo and Ulquiorra with their hands placed on what looked to be thin air.

"Okay everyone to show you the majority of our powers we will be doing a battle between Grimmjow and Nel. The battle will show all different types of powers along with some swordplay since that's how we usually fight. As each skill is show I will be telling you all what it is but please keep in mind that we have a limit on for only using half of our powers but please don't try to sneak out of the barriers because even though you probably won't feel it the pressure outside of the barriers is intense and could possibly crush you. So on that happy note let the battle begin" (Fair warning I suck at fight scenes)

As soon as the words came out of Ichigo's mouth Grimmjow disappeared in a flash before suddenly reappearing in front of Nel with his sword drawn. Some people screamed in horror thinking that Nel was about to have her head chopped off by his sword but before Grimmjow's blade got within even a foot of Nel she suddenly disappeared just like Grimmjow had, reappeared behind him and aimed a kick at Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow was just able to put his arms up before Nel's kick landed sending him flying a good twenty feet in the air before crashing back down to the ground.

"The technique that they are using to disappear and reappear so fast is called Sonido. Though it may look like their teleporting or apparating to different places on the field, in reality they are simply running at speeds that are too fast for the normal untrained human eye to see" Ichigo explained and with his explanation came many shocked gasps as people started to try and follow the movements of the fighters down below as the swords slashes and kicks continued during Ichigo's explanation. But even trying their hardest to watch where the two fighters had gone after they disappeared, no one could keep track of them.

The fight continued like a dance using both swordplay and Sonido for a couple more minutes each swipe keeping the captive audience on the edge of their seats. When suddenly Grimmjow flew out of the cloud of dust the last hit Nel had dealt him had made landing and standing about twenty-five feet up in the air. Holding out his hand the audience watch in fascination as a blue orb started to form growing bigger with every second. Grimmjow didn't release it until it was the size of a basketball.

"CERO!"

The orb flew at Nel who was standing below watching the charge up with bored, sleepy eyes not even making a move to stop him. As the cero approached Nel she suddenly took a huge breath in absorbing the cero as she did. The school watched as Grimmjow braced himself for the impact and Nel let the cero fly adding her own power as it came out of her mouth and heading straight for Grimmjow.

The double cero made contact sending Grimmjow crashing to the ground in a huge bang leaving a small crater where he had landed. Nel simply stood there and watched as Grimmjow stood up and caught his breath dusting rock and debris off his shoulders and clothes.

"That everyone is what's called a cero; it is the main power weapon that we use against most enemies. It also varies in colour and where it becomes charged by the person who creates it. Nel's _Cero Doble _is all her own and no one else can copy it. It works by her absorbing her enemy's cero and shooting it back out adding her own cero on top of it and making it several times more powerful. Now I think that Grimmjow is getting tired of being beaten up so he will be demonstrating something that hardly anyone gets to see so you're all quite lucky"

Ichigo looked over to Ulquiorra and with a nod pushed more power into the shields. They lit up for a couple seconds as more layers doubled onto the first one before disappearing into nothingness.

"Alright Grimmjow we're good to go here you can start" Curious as to what Ichigo had just given the okay for everyone watched as Grimmjow put his hand on his katana in almost a clawed gesture and gave Nel one of his evil grins.

"Grind, _Pantera_!"

As soon as he said those words a blue light exploded around him, the explosion ripping up dirt, rocks and grass. In the minds of some of the people watching the spectacle, they were thinking about how much repair the quiditch field would need after this. So as the cloud of dust settled Grimmjow came into view now covered in what looked to be white armour. His body had also changed, his legs becoming paws and a tail had sprouted behind him. His crazy blue hair (Which is the best by the way) had grown so long it was close to reaching the ground giving the appearance of a feral cat.

"That is what is called a second release or _Resurrección_ giving the person a huge boost in power as well as a change of appearance" Ichigo relayed to the school gesturing to Grimmjow in his released form.

"No kidding about the change of appearance hey Harry" Ron whispered to Harry but before Harry could respond Hermione shushed them with a wave of her hand trying to hear what else Ichigo had to say about the odd transformation.

"The form the _resurrección_ differs for each person depending on their personality. Almost every time the _resurrección_ will be in some form of animal, bird or insect. It will occasionally not be one of those but it is quite rare and no two _resurrección_ are the same. Grimmjow here takes the form of a panther, though I'm sure you can't really tell anything other than it looks like a cat" Ichigo was interrupted by a steaming Grimmjow.

"I'm not just a cat idiot I'm a panther and that's it so say it and shut up" Chuckling Ichigo returned to his explanation as Grimmjow shot off to try and get a hit in on Nel.

"So as I was saying, Grimmjow takes the form of a panther. Now we can't have Nel in her second release form as well or the combined pressure of the power they release could crush you all. But anyway Nel takes the form of what I guess you could say looks like a centaur except she's a goat and not a horse."

"What about the pale guy and you" Yelled one of the students from the Ravenclaw section of the stands. Ichigo seemed to think about it for a bit before answering.

"Well Ulquiorra, or the pale guy as you call him, Transforms into a bat and also has the added bonus of a third released state. He ends up looking kind of like a weird black devil with wings and a pointed tail" Ichigo had to duck as Ulquiorra fired a small cero at his head. It flew over his head and smacked into the shield dissolving in a matter of seconds.

"Hey what was that for it was a compliment!" Ulquiorra just turned away and focused on the shield. The Slytherins that he was standing in front of cringed away as Ulquiorra started to exude a cold aura reaching through even the powered up shield.

"Now you asked what I transformed into, well I can't really say since I don't really have a _resurrección form_. But I do have two other forms which from what my friends say I look like when I transform, are the equivalent of a lizard and bull." Many of the staff and students looked in amazement at the transformed Grimmjow and shivered at the thought of the other three guards in their released forms and what they must look like.

As Ichigo had been explaining the battle below continued as Grimmjow with his new power up pounded on Nel's defenses, causing her to dodge and block with more effort than before. The citizens of Hogwarts thought that the feral man would now win for sure seeing how he was causing the child turned woman to fight harder. Professor Mcgonagall looked up at Ichigo who was watching the performance from the corner of his eye and saw that he was simply smirking at the two fighters below.

"Mr. Kurosaki I insist that you stop this or force Mr. Jaegerjaquez back into his original form, this is obviously not a fair fight and that young girl cannot win" McGonagall's concern for Nel was only answered with a slight chuckle from the orange haired guard.

"If you think that this is not a fair fight then you are completely wrong. Watch very closely to Nel's moves, she is simply playing with Grimmjow and nothing more. If she really wanted to she could end this fight anytime that she wanted and probably will in a couple of minutes" Looking back down to the field the teachers watched as Grimmjow ran at Nel and went to slash at her with the blades on his arm. But this time Nel put her hand up stopping Grimmjow in his tracks. Grimmjow went to pull away only to find that Nel had a firm grip on him and wasn't about to let go anytime soon. The audience watched as Nel brought up the tip of her sword resting it on Grimmjow's neck with a smile.

"I win" and with that Nel and Grimmjow where effulged in a cloud of smoke before it cleared to show the child Nel sitting on Grimmjow's shoulders and because of the smoke no one had seen Nel give Grimmjow a kiss before turning back to her child form.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I believe that is all so me and my team will be taking a small break so all of you are free to head back up to the castle" Ichigo and Ulquiorra then dropped the shields and flashed away Grimmjow now back in his human form and Nel following behind them. The students spilled out of the stands followed by most of the teachers as a few had to stay behind and fix the damage that had been done to the quiditch field in the form of craters and ripped up turf. The golden trio made their way back up to the castle doors chatting about what they had just seen the whole time.

"That was so bloody brilliant! I can't believe what those guards can do, I mean their freaky as hell but their awesome powers totally make up for it" Ron was beaming from the excitement of the whole thing and nearly ran over some first years while stuck in his thoughts.

"Watch your language Ronald honestly, but I must agree they were incredible and can you believe that they said that they still have a limiter on! Imagine what their true powers must be able to do!" Hermione to analyzing what the guards had done over and over again in her mind trying to figure out if they would be able to do something similar to it. "And Ron they are not that creepy"

"What are you saying Hermione that pale guy and the guy with the blue hair, I mean just look at them." Ron huffed. "You have to agree with me on this one Harry don't ya?"

"Well I agree with you when it comes to those two guys but Ichigo and Nel seem nice enough even though Nel is a little weird" The three friends continue to chat as they made their way up to the common room not even noticing a young Japanese girl in a certain painting giggle at them and how they were discussing the masters of the room she was guarding.

Behind the girls painting inside the Japanese style room there were four people in various parts of the rooms. Ulquiorra was sitting in a chair reading another book from the many bookshelves that seemed to keep replenishing and changing their selections. Grimmjow was taking a shower, trying to get all the blood out of his teal blue hair and Nel was sitting on his bed waiting for him to come out and play with her.

Ichigo however was lounging back on the tower roof of their room admiring the view. But his mind was back at the soul society and all the people he loved inside of it. The war had been horrible and all of his friends had suffered the price of death to save all the other innocent lives. It had taken a while but now everyone was together in the gotei thirteen, or he should say fourteen after his division had been added.

Since everyone had thought that trying to integrate the arrancar and other odd talented humans into the other squads, where they would surely be put down. They had simply made a fourteenth division with Ichigo as captain and all the members the arrancars who had helped and people like Orihime, Chad and Ishida who had powers besides that of a soul reaper. Others had slowly come in as well like his twin sisters and old school friends like Tatsuki and Keigo and a few others.

Ichigo made a mental note to send a message to his sisters and friends, and extra special note to his girlfriend.

_If I don't send her something soon she will probably come down here herself and make me apologize to her by a full week of being her slave or something like that. So is the punishment of having a high maintenance girlfriend, but I do love her._

Ichigo thought of the ring that he had bought for her before he had to suddenly get pulled into this mission by Urahara, and owing him for a few things he had to comply without even getting much time to pack let alone say good bye to everyone even though he was going to be gone for a year. Ichigo was pulled out his thoughts when he felt another presence sit beside him, looking over he saw Nel in her adult form looking out at the sunset with him. Ichigo hadn't even realised that he had been out on the roof so long that the sun was setting.

"You did a good show today Nel"

"Thanks Ichigo, it was fun to spar with Grimmjow a bit since we haven't really had much time together to spar" Nel sighed as she twirled her hair around her finger before pulling it into a sloppy braid.

"Yeah sorry about that but Nel don't think I didn't see that kiss you snuck Grimmjow right before you changed back" Nel blushed as she looked over at Ichigo to see him smiling at her before his smile fell back into a frown.

"You miss her a lot don't you Ichigo?"

"More than you know Nel, I barely got to say goodbye to her before I had to leave and she almost punched me through a wall when I told her I was going away for a year. She and I had been planning a trip to get away from the division for a little while but she has to wait now till I get home" Nel put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'm sure she understands" and with that Nel stood up and left Ichigo to his thoughts again. A few minutes later Ichigo stood up and made his way over to the forbidden forest, he needed to let off some steam.

_**FINALY, I am so sorry for the long wait but first my mom took my computer for a week then I went to my cousins for another week and then I went on a trip to the states for another three weeks. So by the time I got home school had already started and I had to work on all that stuff, add all that to I was dreading writing this chapter cause I suck at fight scenes so all in all it means a very long wait and I am sorry for that. Anyway we now know a bit about what happened to Ichigo and all his friends as well as that there is a bit of romance between Grimmjow and Nel. Now that this chapter is out it may take me a while with school to get the next chapter out but it will be done and thank you all for the wonderful reviews. So I will leave you to try and figure out who Ichigo's girlfriend is while I work on the next chapter.**_

_**IMPORTANTE: I am still looking for a beta since I didn't get any responses on the last chapter so if you are interested leave a review or PM me so we can talk.**_


End file.
